


Hetalia Couples!!

by IHAVEAPETWALRUS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHAVEAPETWALRUS/pseuds/IHAVEAPETWALRUS
Summary: Multiple one shots involving the couples of Hetalia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Preview

Ireland was whining again. For like the third time today and it was amusing everyone at the world meeting to no ends. Germany kept giving him a look that said ' I'm so not impressed with you right now so get off of me.' The countries had been on lunch break and Ireland made Germany a cake. Except the cake was dry and Germany threw it in the trash scowling at him offended Ireland would mess up a perfectly good chocolate cake like that. Which resulted in Ireland clinging to him around the waist as he sat in his seat and hiding his face into Germany's toned stomach whining about all the love and effort he put into that cake.

"I DID IT FOR YOU!"

"IT TASTED LIKE SHIT!"

"YOU'RE SO DAMN PICKY ABOUT CHOCOLATE CAKE! IT'S JUST CHOCOLATE CAKE IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK," Germany screamed offended shoving him onto the floor.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!"

"YOU RUINED MY CAKE! JUST FOR THAT YOU DESERVE DEATH BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME PREPARING TO KILL YOU! BE GRATEFUL YOU YOU YOU….."

"Abomination," England supplied grinning when Germany trailed off wondering what word to use.

"Thank you England. YOU ABOMINATION TO SOCIETY AND ALL THAT CHOCOLATE CAKE STANDS FOR!"

"ENGLAND! DON'T GIVE HIM NEW INSULTS!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"Except for when I say no," Scotland teased.

"EXCEPT FOR WHEN THAT RED HEAD WITH A STICK UP HIS ARSE SAYS NO!"

"OI!"

England cackled at him.

"Germany I will make you a new cake!"

"Nein you'll just ruin it again!"

"I won't I promise," he whined clinging to him.

"You're stupid and whiney," Germany complained.

"And you're picky so I guess that makes us even Angel," he said getting in his face making him glare cheeks turning pink seeing Ireland's eyes on his lips. "I apologize for ruining the cake," he said moving to plant his apology kiss.

Germany grumbled lowly then tilted his face leaning in to meet him. Ireland pecked his forehead instead startling him. His face was shocked he didn't get a kiss on the lips then embarrassed Ireland tricked him then turned angry. He shoved him from the chair and landed a kick to his thigh before turning away from him crossing his arms pout forming cheeks still burning. Ireland cackled from the floor.

"Serves you right meanie," he teased.

"Keep it up and you'll die," Germany countered sulkily.

"You wouldn't lay a finger on me angel."

"PRUSSIA IRELAND IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

"OH SHIT!"

"IRELAND YOU PIECE OF SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?! DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME GINGER! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAN!"

"WELL TO BAD!"

Ireland whined clinging to Germany minutes later sporting a black eye from an overprotective albino.

"You're so mean sending your big brother after me like that."

"You're the one that didn't kiss me," Germany mumbled face lowered hiding his shy blush that formed.

Ireland took his chin gently standing over him and tilted his face up. He smiled adoringly at that cute shy blushing face peering up at him unwillingly. He loved it when he could make Germany make those cute faces. Germany had an image of being stoic to other nations but really he was cute as hell with the faces he made around family, friends, and especially Ireland.

"You're so cute angel," he said leaning down and kissing him firmly on the lips everyone else in their own worlds again not paying attention to the two…well except Hungary and Japan who were taking pictures wildly.

"Shut up," he pouted once his lips were released.

"Make me," he smiled. Germany scowled then leaned up and kissed him to make the idiot stop smiling that embarrassing smile of his that always made Germany blush.


	2. A double Date With Wales, Canada, England, and America Equals Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disastrous double date.

"This is a nice little restaurant."

"Shut up Canada we're only here because America got us kicked out of the other."

"HEY HE WAS LOOKING AT ENGLAND'S BUTT!"

"Can you blame him? I have a nice arse."

"You do. But only I can look."

"No other people can look but they can't touch. You are the only one that can touch."

"I can't believe America threw him out the window."

"I can. He's pretty violent," Canada muttered.

"What's the big deal?"

"AMERICA WE WERE ON THE FOURTH STORY!"

"SHUT UP WALES HE LIVED DIDN'T HE?!"

"BARELY! ENGLAND! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Shit this tea is shitty."

"ENGLAND!"

"I CAN'T THINK WHEN I'M PUT ON THE SPOT DAMN IT!"

"STOP PUTTING ENGLAND ON THE SPOT!"

"SHUT UP HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"Can we all just calm down," Canada asked.

"NO," Wales screeched slaming his fists on the table and it broke underneath them crashing to the floor drinks spilling everywhere.

"See what happens when we don't stay calm," Canada chided.

"…Shut up Canada…."

"Don't tell Canada to shut up that's rude," England said smacking Wales on the arm hard.

"I can be rude to him. He's my boyfriend."

"How the heck does that make sense in your head?"

"Because it's you Canada."

"Fine so if I be rude to you it's ok?"

"Nope."

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK?!"

"Because I'm cute."

"You are cute. You're very cute. Second cutest thing on the planet," he said pinching his cheeks then stretched them harshly making him whine. "But you still can't be mean to me if I can't be mean to you."

"Manager," England said bluntly and jumped out the window.

"Oh shit!"

They followed him out the window so they wouldn't have to pay for the table….or spilled drinks.

"So what do we do now?"

"Give up and make dinner at home?"

"Best idea you've had all day England."

"HEY! DRAG RACING AND TRASHING THAT STORE WITH THE RUDE CASHIER WOULD HAVE BEEN LOTS OF FUN!"

"FINE THAT'S THE ONLY LEGAL IDEA YOU HAVE HAD ALL DAY THEN!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE DINNER WILL BE POT BROWNIES!" '

"WHY ARE WE YELLING AGAIN," Canada yelled making Wales and England stop arguing.

"Because Wales ruins my fun and yelling expresses my anger."

"Well stop expressing it for now. Let's just go home and make dinner."

"I like how you call mine and my brothers house home."

"Well America and I practically live there so I'll call it home."

"Good point! You're so smart Canada," he cheered grinning at him.

"England this is why I consider you to be the cutest thing on the planet. You're so small and hyper and easy to get along with," Canada said hugging him.

"HA! Take that Wales!"

"Well I can't really be mad I think you're the cutest thing ever as well," he shrugged latching onto him.

"I agree," America said latching on next.

"Bitch you have to agree," England said bluntly.

"True…..Scotland would kill me if I didn't."

"EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN WHY I HAD TO GET YOU FOUR OUT OF JAIL," Scotland roared later.

"Well we were getting food to make for dinner from the store," England started.

"Go on."

"And then this guy shoved Wales out of his way being very rude."

"So my brother decided so pull a hockey stick out of thin air and break it over the guy's skull," America added.

"Which made a lot of people angry so they all jumped in," Canada put in.

"So then England stabbed a guy for hitting Canada over the head with a frozen turkey. Then America punched a guy into the freezers for hitting England in the jaw with a towel rack."

"Which resulted in someone else punching America resulting in England breaking his jaw resulting in someone else hitting England with a sack of potatoes resulting in Prussia stabbing the man for abusing potatoes," Wales said.

"Where the fuck did he come from," Scotland deadpanned.

"We don't really know he was gone like three seconds later clutching the potatoes to his chest."

"So anyways Wales decided he had to defend England's honor so he broke the guy's brother's ribs since the guy was already stabbed and all. It was just best to go for the brother."

"America that only makes sense in yours and Wales' minds."

"SO THEN SOMEONE CALLED THE COPS LIKE THE SNITCH THEY WERE AND SNITCHS ARE BITCHES AND BITCHES GET STITCHES!"

"Which he needed plenty of because of England," Canada added to England's little outburst.

"You know what I don't want to hear the rest! I swear something like this ALWAYS happens when you four go on a double date!"

"This is why you shouldn't have said no when we invited you and France."

"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO SHAPARON YOUR DATES TO BE SURE NO ONE DIES!"

"HEY NO ONE DIED…MAYBE EXCEPT THAT GUY AMERICA THREW OUT THE WINDOW!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh so this guy was…" America started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT JUST MAKE YOUR FOOD," Scotland screeched and stormed off up stairs.

"IIIII LLLLOOOOVVVEEEE YYYOOOOOUUUUUU," England called.

"LOVE YOU BUT SHUT UP AND SAY NO MORE," Scotland called back.

"What a nice day. I call this date a success…more of a success than the last time the four of us went out together," Wales sighed as they went to go cook.

"Agreed," the other three smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	3. Cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway thinks Denmark is cute. Denmark thinks Norway is cute. They're both in denial of their cuteness. In reality they are both cute.

Norway thinks Denmark is cute

Norway kept his nose in his book ignoring Denmark's whining about how he wanted to watch a movie with him. Denmark clung to him tighter whining louder.

"Nor! Nor! Nooorrrr! Come on! Please? Norway! Pretty pretty please? I want to watch a movie! Noooorrrrrwwwaaayyyyyy," he whined rubbing his face back and forth in his shoulder.

"No," he responded turning his page.

"But I have nothing to do without you!"

"Find a book and read it."

"I don't want to I want to watch a movie with you," he whined giving him puppy eyes.

Norway looked at him then slipped his foot up between them pressing it to Denmark's chest firmly and pushed Denmark away with it making him topple onto the floor. Denmark whined dramatically flopping around on the floor Norway ignoring him until he sulkily walked off to go find a book. Norway peered over his book then a secret smile of amusement flashed onto his face.

'How cute,' he thought as he went back to reading.

Denmark's whining and sulking was very cute to him sometimes and he liked to tease him so he'd get all whiney. Other times he found it annoying, but when Norway was in a good mood he found his whines and pouts completely adorable and he liked to see them.

Another situation

Norway peered over his coffee cup at the man rolling in the floor with their cats playing. The cats were pouncing and biting playfully as he laughed moving his hands around fast or dodging swipes and bites. Denmark adored animals and animals adored Denmark. Which was why all their animals were currently spoiled senseless thanks to his treat giving, cuddles, and playing. Denmark tossed his head back laughing when the two cats accidently crashed into each other when they were trying to attack him. His grin was huge and he was absolutely beaming like the damn sun. Like he had plotted for them to crash into each other all along. Norway narrowed his eyes on that bright, sunny, bubbly laughing face.

'It should be considered a crime for you to be so cute,' he thought propping his chin in his hand eyes accusing the man laughing on the floor like a child. Norway couldn't help the upward tug of his lips. No matter how slight it was.

Denmark truly is a cutie

Denmark grinned stacking more pillows for his creation. Then ran off to grab all sorts of blankets. When he had the pillows covered up how he wanted he was giddy like a child on a sugar high. As soon as Norway walked through the door he blurted out his plan.

"I made a pillow fort! Norway let's watch a move the TV is in there as well. We can cuddle, eat popcorn, drink soda, and watch cheesy movies all night long! Come on Nor doesn't that sound fun and relaxing?"

"Cuddle?"

"It's cold," he pouted.

Norway raised an eyebrow at him then shoved his ice cold hand down his shirt making him screech like a little girl. He snatched his hand out form his shirt and ran.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Norway shook his head in amusement as he hid from him. He didn't want Norway shoving his hand back into his shirt just to make him cold.

"Denmark we can watch the movie you wanted now I made popcorn," Norway called after awhile.

"YYYAAAYYYY," he cheered running down the stairs and into the pillow fort. They watched the romantic movie quietly.

Norway glanced over and Denmark was stuffing his face like a squirrel as he ate the popcorn. Norway eyed his chipmunk cheeks then reached out and tugged one making him peer over confused.

"How cute," he snorted going back to the movie. From the corner of his eye he could see Denmark's face go red and his eyes widened.

"I'M NOT CUTE YOU'RE CUTE! I'M MANLY," he screeched.

Denmark ranted wildly through the movie on how Norway was the cute one in their relationship and he was the handsome manly one. Norway pretended to ignore him but a secret smirk was on his face listening to his wild rant. He couldn't take him seriously when he sounded like a child trying to get their way and a blush was raging on his face. Denmark was definitely a cutie in his book.

Denmark

Denmark was cooking dinner with Norway after they got back from the store. Sweden was also there helping with the meal and Finland was washing dishes as they went. Iceland was drying them and putting them away.

"Can you get the basil," Sweden asked Norway.

Norway nodded and went to the cabinet that held spices, seasonings, and other things. He peered around the top and bottom shelf and didn't find it. He looked up and saw it on the top shelf. He reached up for it and noticed he was too short to reach like this. He stood on his toes reaching. Denmark glanced over and saw Norway struggling to reach. His nose was crinkled slightly in determination and irritation. He was doing little hops on his toes trying to get something. He looked away hand over his mouth that was spreading into a grin.

'How cute. So freaking cute. I love that he's so small," he thought internally chuckling and squealing at his cute boyfriend.

He stopped his internal gushing and walked over to him. Norway peered back when he felt his presence behind him. Denmark grinned and tilted his head in question to the cabinet and had his hand hovering near the top shelf. Norway felt his face heat up embarrassed he couldn't reach. He didn't like being shorter than most. It always proved to be a pain in the ass. He puffed his cheeks out slightly in anger looking adorable as hell then moved away arms crossed. Denmark felt hands on his shoulders suddenly and Norway pushed himself up climbing on his shoulders knees planting firmly on them as he reached for the basil. Denmark gripped his legs to keep him steady and safe while bursting into laughter grin breaking out on his face. Norway was stubborn and he liked doing things himself. Norway climbed off him and went to Sweden giving him the basil.

'So freaking cute,' Denmark thought watching him go back to cooking.

Norway's blushing moments

Denmark glanced over from the TV peering at Norway who was reading a book all snuggled into a blanket. Denmark smiled at his excited concentrated eyes. His hands were bringing the book closer and his grip was tightening on it. He must be at an exciting part of the book. Denmark leaned over adoringly then planted a kiss to his forehead. Norway looked at him startled. Then smacked him scooting away face turning pink as he tried to hide his blush with his book.

Norway was secretly an affectionate person and liked cuddling, hugs, and kisses. He really did and Denmark knew that. It was the sudden forehead, cheek, or nose kisses that flustered him and made him act like a shy cutie. Denmark grinned amused at his reaction and went back to watching TV. As he expected though soon the blanket covered bundle was back at his side and even snuggling into him. Denmark didn't react to it. Norway flopped over head in his lap, arms going around his middle, and his face hid into Denmark's stomach. Denmark peered down at him curiously. Norway peered up after a moment hands gripping the back of Denmark's shirt. His eyes were larger and innocent. His face was covered in an adorable blush. Denmark blinked then caught on and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to be sorry I wasn't mad," he chuckled bending down pressing his forehead on his.

"I'm not sorry I'm tired," Norway denied in a huff eyes not meeting his blush darkening on his face.

'If you get any cuter the world will implode,' Denmark thought pathetically and internally squealing at his adorable blushing.

"My mistake," he chuckled.

Norway glared into his eyes then kissed his lips lightly before going back down in a blur hiding his face back into his stomach and staying like that. Denmark chuckled going back to watching TV as his adorable boyfriend kept hiding from him yet cuddling into him at the same time. His hand carded through his hair gently the whole time. Norway's fingers danced along his back gently and soothingly in response just rubbing and massaging his back quietly until his hand stopped his actions and fell from his back as he drifted off to the soothing fingers carding through his hair.

Denmark yawned soon enough turning off the TV ready to go to bed and swept up Norway without waking him and carried him to their bed. He carefully placed him down into the bed and tucked him in. Then he turned out all the lights in the house and went back to their bedroom and climbed into bed. He tugged him over tangling his legs with his and snaking his arms around his thin body. He tucked his head under his chin and drifted off to sleep as well.

Denmark's favorite rare situations

Denmark somewhat felt bad about it but not really. Who could really blame him for finding the situation completely adorable? They were watching a horror movie. All the lights were off in the house and it was storming outside adding effect to the dark and intimidating atmosphere. Norway at the moment was clutching onto his arm eyes glued to the screen. His hand was shaking slightly as he did. Denmark despite what people would assume was the one never really affected by horror movies Norway on the other hand usually got scared.

Denmark grinned down at him when he launched into his arms at a particularly scary part and was in his lap hiding his face into his shoulder clinging. He petted his hair as they finished up the movie.

"You're so freaking cute," he chuckled cuddling his trembling bundle.

"Shut it Dane," he snapped.

"Yes yes of course," he laughed carrying him to bed to they could cuddle until Norway could finally fall asleep.

Regardless of what most people thought there was a lot more to Norway than a blank face. They just didn't know because most of the time he only showed his other sides to Denmark. Denmark knew him to the point he could even understand what he wanted to say by just one look. Many people knew certain sides of Norway but many didn't know the side of him that Denmark knew. He knew his happy side, insecure side, silly side, bashful side, and his cute side that he never showed to anyone unless they were extremely close. Even then most things Denmark only got to see or hear. That's what made them so perfect the fact that Norway could express himself to him that and Norway really was too cute for his own good and needed his crazy axe welding boyfriend to look out for him sometimes. Regardless of what Norway might say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	4. Flirty Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland and France flirting with each other.

France smiled over at his boyfriend as they cuddled in bed watching TV. Scotland was completely focused on the show but France was focused on him. Taking in every beautiful detail of his handsome man he was able to call his own.

"Take a picture if you enjoy looking that much. Wouldn't want you to get lonely when I'm away," Scotland grunted pulling him out of his daydream.

"But one measly picture could never capture your beauty my darling. Not even a thousand pictures could even capture it. You're just so beautiful nothing in the world can compare. So I have to enjoy my time with you as much as possible taking in every single detail."

Scotland glared at him pink dusting his cheeks then smirked wickedly. If this was how France was going to play it he would join the fun and show him exactly how the game was played. He took his chin and pulled him face over to his noses barely touching.

"You say that but the only thing beautiful in this world is the one I'm looking at right now," he smiled. France blushed lightly.

"Are you trying to start an argument?"

"Possibly. Or you could admit you're the beautiful one and we won't have to argue."

"Agree to disagree."

"Fine love."

"Aren't you just sweeter than honey always calling me pet names?"

"You started it darling I'm just playing along."

"Keep it up my dear and I just might take you out on a date."

"But France. The only place I want to be is here with you in my arms," he teased drawing him close.

"While that is the only place I ever want to be. I think a nice restaurant would be a treat for you."

"I don't need a treat when all my sweetness is right here. Just being with you is a treat."

"Well aren't you just a smooth talker. Where did you ever learn that from?"

"I had to teach myself so I can tell you sweet things the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives? You mean forever correct? Because we'll never grow old or die. Not when we have each other to live for."

"Well aren't you just a sweet little angel saying such things."

"What can I say? Your voice, your words, and your flaming red hair reminded me of the burning love that I have for you in my heart."

"Sounds painful. Want some anti-acid medicine for that heartburn," Scotland teased then laughed when France hit him with the pillow.

"YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!"

"Sorry I thought I was going to get diabetes soon so I had to put a stop to it," he laughed.

"You're such a jerk," he pouted.

"Nope I'm just sweet. I mean I did offer you medicine for your heartburn after all."

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," France groaned.

"I figured it was because of my charming personality."

"No you definitely don't have one of those. It's probably because I'm temporarily insane."

"Then I hope your temporary insanity turns into permanent insanity because I'm not ever letting you go. Even if you decide you don't love me anymore."

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving you I assure you."

"Great that means I can kill the mood all I want forever," Scotland smiled.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"YYYAAAYY," he cheered laughing as France pummeled him with a pillow.

"What am I going to do with you," he sighed stopping his assault.

"Cuddle with me and question all your life choices."

"You're such a piece of work now I know where England gets it from."

"He's a delight. He got it from the biggest delight ever. Me."

"You are sadly mistaken."

"You love me and you know it!"

"Oh I won't deny that. I'm just saying you aren't that much of a delight darling," France said laying his head on his chest amused.

"You're just in denial," Scotland dismissed.

"Oh I'm so sure that's what it is."

"Glad you understand."

"You are a huge brat sometimes you know that?"

"Maybe. But you'll get over it eventually."

"I guess I will. You're a brat but you're my brat. I'd have it no other way. I love you darling," he sighed amused.

"I love you more," Scotland smiled kissing the top of his head.

They stayed all snuggled up together as they went back to watching TV. They enjoyed days like this the most. Where they could relax, cuddle, flirt, and tease each other. That was one of the many reasons why they fit so well together and belonged to be a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!


End file.
